Differences
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha is a halfdemon, and Sango is a demon slayer. Right there is the problem. What happens when you throw in some attraction between them? An angsty, yet romantic story, with a happy ending. Please read and review.


Freaky Relationship.

Sango glanced at InuYasha's back, and kept on walking. They had decided to search the southern lands for Jewel Shards, and she sighed. It was really hot out. The sun beat down on the three humans and that walked along the dusty path, the sweltering heat making all of them sweat. The village up ahead of them shimmered as heat waves rose off the ground, and Sango could swear that they hadn't gotten any closer in the last half hour of walking. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and figured that InuYasha must be dying under all that white hair. She remembered the promise she had made to herself, and stared directly ahead of her, desperate to get InuYasha out of her mind.

Kagome, however, was enjoying the heat, and had changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, to replace her uniform. Miroku stayed in his robes, the heat not seeming to bother him. Kirara was exhausted under all her fur, and had long ago crawled into Kagome's backpack to seek shade. Shippou was determined to brave out the heat, and walked beside Kagome.

InuYasha silently thanked the heavens when Miroku requested a stop. He was thirsty, hungry, and tired, but he wasn't going to be the one to break. He grumbled under his breath, mostly for show, and sat down on the grass that lined the dusty path. He waited until Kagome had dropped her big bag, before tearing through it, looking for the water canteens. He grabbed one, and opened it, gulping down half of the water, before closing it again. He dropped it beside him, and let himself fall back onto the grass. He closed his eyes, and the warm heat from the sun started its work. In no time at all, InuYasha was fast asleep. Kagome flopped down onto the grass, and stared at the sky.

Miroku sat a few feet away from the group, silently sipping at his canteen. Sango took out her tiny knife and began to sharpen it, thinking about it's intended purpose. To kill demons. She wondered when she would get into battle again, and continued to sharpen her blade, checking to make sure that no ruts or pits were in the blade. After about an hour of this, she vaguely heard Miroku say he was going to find more water, and she nodded, not really paying attention. After about ten minutes she clued in to the silence around her, and she raised her head. InuYasha and Kagome were both asleep, she found, and she 'tsk'ed, sliding her very sharp blade into her waistband. She too laid back, and stared at the big blue sky, before slowly falling asleep.

She was awakened some time later by Miroku returning. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. It was almost dark out.

"Took you that long to get water?" She asked, standing.

"No," He laughed. "I had gotten water hours ago, and now I return with fresh fish and other food." He said, dumping all the stuff onto the grass. Sango nodded, and began stretching, warming up the cold muscles in her body. She saw that InuYasha was already up, and she started to prepare the fish.

Some time later, after they had all eaten, Sango struggled to stay awake. The little nap she had taken earlier had helped, but not a lot. She looked over at InuYasha, and saw that he was asleep, as was the rest of the group. She smirked. It was time.

She got up, slowly and silently, and moved over to InuYasha's side, pausing every few seconds to make sure that he was still asleep. She slowly slid the blade out of her waist band, and she leaned over InuYasha. She slid the tip of the blade over him, millimetres from the soft skin of his throat. She leaned down closer, and admired his features. She really did like him. He wasn't the smartest person she had ever met, but she could overlook that. The boy had had a hard life, and she knew that she shared that with him. They actually had many things in common. She saw his chest moving slowly, and knew he was still asleep. She ached to touch him, but she knew that he would awake instantly if she did. Instead, she just watched him. She was captivated by the peaceful look that he had when he slept, and she reached out, her fingers grazing his cheek. She immediately pulled back as he rolled over, and she moved so that she was once again facing him. She remembered her promise, and raised the dagger high, ready to slash down across his still bare throat. She paused, the blade high above her head, and she looked once again upon her hearts desire, her resolve weakening. She knew that she couldn't love him, he was a demon, and her a demon slayer. Her heart ached in her chest, and she again, for the third time, thought of the promise she had made.

_I will dedicate my life to slaying all demons._

Her eyes hardened, and she remembered her slain family. She knew it would just take a second, then it would be all over and she would have the rest of her life to grieve. She brought the blade slashing down toward InuYasha's exposed throat, her eyes fixed on his peaceful, sleeping face.

She couldn't do it. She dropped the blade, and it fell into the earth, sticking into it, the handle shaking slightly. Sango knew that she had failed again. She had often tried to kill InuYasha, convincing herself that he was just one more demon that the world didn't need. She could never do it though, and her heart cried out for the boy she loved. Tears rolling down her face, she picked up her blade, and retreated to the other side of the fire, laying down on the grass, and crying herself to sleep.

Deep into the night, just an hour before dawn, golden eyes flashed awake, completely alert. Unaware that an attempt had been made on his life just a few hours earlier, InuYasha got up, flexing his claws. He silently crept over to the demon slayers side, and crouched down beside her sleeping form. He stared at her for a few minutes, watching her sleep and silently admiring her. InuYasha knew that she was the source of all his troubles, the reason he fought so hard in battles, the one he strived to protect the most, although she could mostly protect herself. He shook his head, and reached out toward her. He knew what he had to do, and deep down, his heart cried out to him to stop, before he did something he regretted. He slid his sharp claws around her slender throat, just the tips of his claws touching her, not enough to wake her. He knew that he was a dirty half demon, and her a great demon slayer, and he knew that she could never harbour the feelings for him that he had for her. InuYasha wondered what he did wrong to deserve all the bad things that had happened to him. With this newest development, he was starting to wonder if he was cursed. The woman he desired was one that had dedicated her life to killing things like him. So she was his enemy. He started to squeeze, his claws making tiny indents in her soft skin. He focussed just on killing her, and getting it done and over with, and his grip tightened a bit more. By now, she was starting to stir, probably having difficulty breathing, and the pain was probably starting to reach her through her sleep. InuYasha lost his concentration, and his glance went from her throat to her beautiful face, and his grip slowly loosened. He reached out and slid his finger, not his claw, down her smooth cheek. He couldn't resist. He backed off, as she stirred, letting go of her throat, and dissappeared into the night, to think about the situation he was in.

Sango awakened, and gathered her things, heading for the hot spring that Miroku had found. After her actions last night, she felt dirty, and wanted to scrub herself until she felt clean again. She walked down the path, and eventually left the dusty trail behind, heading into a luscious forest. When she found the pool that Miroku described, she undressed, and walked into the water, washing herself over and over again, ignoring the slight pain in her throat.

After she had finished washing, she got dressed, hurrying back to the camp, to see if InuYasha was there. She wanted to see him. She knew she was torturing herself. The more she saw him, the more she wanted him, and the more she realized that she had to kill him. She ran into the camp, to see InuYasha sitting down, talking to Kagome. Sango saw Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder, and she glared at Kagome.

_Get your hands off him, you don't deserve to touch him._ She thought angrily. _Oh, and you do? _A voice in her head teased. _You don't know whether to kiss him or kill him._

Sango shook her head, and sat down next to the talking pair. InuYasha glanced at her, and she stared him in the eye. He looked away, and back to Kagome.

"How long are you going back this time?" He asked, not as angry as he should have been. He didn't have the energy to be angry. Kagome picked at a piece of grass.

"Three days." She said, glancing at him. He glared at her, and she adverted her eyes to Sango. Sango looked back and forth between them.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you get those bruises?" Kagome asked, pointing to her neck. Sango reached up, and touched her neck, a bit of pain flaring up.

"Umm. I don't know, actually." She said, and she really didn't. She knew her neck hurt for some reason, but she wasn't aware that she was bruised. InuYasha, who had been examining her, looked away as she turned to him.

Kagome turned back to InuYasha.

"Well?" She pressed.

InuYasha thought about it.

"Okay...You can go for three days." He said. Kagome grinned. "Thank you, InuYasha!" She said, hugging him. Sango felt a pang of jealousy, but tried to ignore it.

"And not a day later!" He yelled after her, as she mounted Kirara. Kagome nodded, and Kirara took off, to take Kagome back to the well. Sango looked around for Miroku, wanting a distraction.

"Where's Miroku?" She asked.

InuYasha growled lightly, unnoticed by Sango.

_Who cares about him? _He thought. _I'm the important one here._

"He left to go woman hunting." He said.

"And Shippou?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Can you believe him?" InuYasha asked. "He took Shippou to enhance his cute factor, so he could get more ladies. Apparently Shippou and Miroku have an understanding about this. Shippou tags along with Miroku and helps him get ladies, and just when things are getting interesting, Shippou manages to get 'Lost', leaving Miroku and the ladies alone, and when Miroku is done, he gives Shippou a boat-load of candy." InuYasha said.

"Pretty smart for a perverted monk." Sango said, eager to keep the conversation away from themselves.

InuYasha, also not wanting to make things awkward, shook his head.

"No, actually, it was Shippous idea." InuYasha said. Sango laughed.

"Aww, that's cute. It just proves how far Shippou will go for his candy." Sango said.

InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah."

Sango looked away from him. They were officially out of things to say to each other. Sango wondered how they were supposed to keep this up for three days. Finally, she decided to relax. She leaned back, her arms out behind her, and she stretched her legs out, yawning.

InuYasha glanced sideways at her, and caught her stretching. He admired her body, before glancing away, not wanting to get caught staring. They sat, side by side, and watched the sun rise high into the sky together. InuYasha, looking at her now, felt his heart ache even more. Now they had perfect bonding time, and they couldn't. They were too different. It wouldn't work. Sango, alone in her thoughts, was thinking along the same lines, wishing that she wasn't a demon slayer.

_But if I wasn't a demon slayer, I never would have met InuYasha, and had the pleasure of falling in love with him._ She thought. Then the ironic part in her kicked in.

_And you could have advoided a lot of pain, too._

She stole a look at the boy beside her, and wondered how he felt about her, or if he even felt anything at all.

They waited all day to see if Miroku would come back, but it was apparent that he was lucky in his searching, for he wasn't back when the sun set. InuYasha and Sango decided to retire for the night, and both laid down on the grass, their backs to each other, separated by the fire.

Sango fell asleep first, her energy drained by the constant wondering about InuYasha and the pain and anger circulating through her body. InuYasha waited until her breathing had been even for about half an hour, before crawling over to her side. He stared at her sleeping face, and was surprised to see her usually peaceful face marked with worry. He eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth lacked it's usual tiny smile. It looked like she was in pain.

InuYasha couldn't bear to see her like this. All thoughts about killing her were vanquished when he gazed upon her, so beautiful in sleep, so helpless.

"I wish you would sleep peacefully tonight." He said, leaning down toward her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and crept back to the other side of the fire. What he didn't see was the tiny smile that replaced her frown. InuYasha, through that kiss, felt some of his own pain dissipate also, and he fell asleep immediately.

Sango awoke sometime that night, and she lay still, listening for the sounds of InuYasha's steady breathing. She assured herself that he was asleep, before drawing the shiny blade. She held it up in front of her, and tilted it back and forth, the blade catching the firelight, making the blade gleam. She tilted it a bit more, and she smiled. She could now see InuYasha's reflection in the blade, and sure enough, he was fast asleep. She sighed softly. The air was still warm. She began to take off her slayer uniform, and when she was finished, she folded it up, placing it off to the side. She was now almost completely naked. She just had the wrappings around her breasts, and a pair of panties that Kagome had bought for her, saying that they were a lot more comfortable under her slayer uniform. And she was right. Sango had enjoyed them. She walked over to InuYasha and laid down beside him. She propped her head up on her hand, and stared at InuYasha for awhile, feeling things that she had never felt before. She knew that she wanted him, but also knew that she was forbidden to have him. She still clutched the knife in her other hand, and this time, she actually touched the blade to his throat, a look of sadness in her eyes. She applied the slightest bit of pressure, and dragged the blade downward, slicing through the first layer of skin, drawing a bit of blood. InuYasha twitched in his sleep, but Sango didn't care. She knew what had to be done.

She gripped the handle tightly, and raised it over her head, determined not to fail. Tears started to leak from her eyes, and the InuYasha's image blurred. She wiped away the tears, and stared down at the sleeping boy beside her.

"I love you InuYasha." She said, before bringing the blade down as hard as she could.

InuYasha brought his forearm up just in time, Sango's forearm slamming against his. He saw the look of surprise in her eyes, and he rolled over, his hand holding her wrist with the knife in it. He pushed Sango down, his hand on her chest, and he blushed as he realized just how little she was wearing. He slammed her hand into the ground a few times, forcing her to release her weapon. He straddled her, and pinned her other arm. Her chest heaved as she gulped for breath, and and she realized that she was wearing very little. She looked up into the face of the boy she desired, and she realized that even if he did like her before, then he surely wasn't going to like her now. She started to cry, the tears sliding down her face.

InuYasha started to panic when she started to cry. He thought that maybe he was holding her wrists too tightly. He loosened his grip, but she didn't stop crying. This girl beneath him, with her hair in a ponytail, and her slender body, this girl was the one he wanted. InuYasha couldn't understand why she was crying, she was usually so strong. InuYasha leaned down, and licked at her tears, causing her to open her eyes. He smiled at her.

"You may be a demon slayer, and I may be a demon," He whispered, "But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you." Sango's brown eyes widened at his words, and at his next action. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Sango was confused at his actions, but immediately returned the kiss, hungry for any part of him that she could get. InuYasha released her hands, and they were immediately all over his body. InuYasha broke the kiss, so he could breathe, and he sat up, letting her get up. She immediately crawled into his arms, wanting him to hold her. He happily pulled her into his chest, one arm around her waist, the other loosely around her neck.

"You know," Sango said. "I wanted you for so long, but I was so confused. I didn't know whether to kill you or kiss you. I wanted you so bad, but you were a demon, and I didn't know if you wanted me back." She said. InuYasha growled softly.

"I always wanted you." He replied. "But I felt the same way. I always got the feeling that you despised me." He said. Sango laughed.

"The only thing I despised was the fact that I couldn't have you." She said. InuYasha hugged her tighter.

"Well, now you got me." He said, kissing her throat. "Oh, and by the way." He said. "I love you too." Sango blushed.

"Oh, you heard that, eh?" She asked. InuYasha nodded happily. "Yeah."

"And," He said. "I'm glad that you're a demon slayer, I think you're perfect the way you are." He said. Sango blushed again.

"I"m glad you're a half-demon, InuYasha, I wouldn't change a thing about you." She said, falling silent. A few minutes later, she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for cutting you." She said, making InuYasha laugh. He hugged her tighter, as the night air began to cool.

"It's hard to imagine that I almost killed the one I loved, all because of some stupid promise I made to myself a while ago." She whispered softly. InuYasha hummed, and shook his head.

"Well, I almost got you too," He said. "Those bruises on your neck were from my claws. I figured that since you were a demon slayer, it was my job to kill you, but things didn't quite work out that way." He admitted. "And I'm glad they didn't work out that way."

InuYasha and Sango held each other tightly as the sun began to rise in the sky, both glad that they didn't let their minor differences come between their love. They knew that if they could love each other, a demon and a demon slayer, then anything was possible, and they would face the worlds challenges together, unafraid of anything.


End file.
